The present invention relates to a system consisting of a support element and at least two functional elements which can be used in the sanitary sector.
The functional elements can, for example, be hooks, toilet roll holders, soap dishes, handles, holder elements or similar elements which are fastened to a wall surface extending vertically as a rule in the sanitary sector. Functional elements of this type have previously frequently simply been directly screwed in a wall with dowels. However, support elements which are screwed in a wall are also known which belong to a specific functional element matched to the respective support element and to which then the respectively matching functional element can be fastened. It is a disadvantage of a fastening of this type that, if a functional element is to be replaced by another one, as a rule the support element fixedly anchored in the wall also has to be replaced.